¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily!
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Lily lo contemplaba con rastros de lágrimas aún en sus mejillas, y James sonrió con ternura antes de estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos. —Yo te prometo Lily, que nadie, ¿me oyes bien?, nadie nos podrá separar jamás. Regalo para LunaTonkss ¡Feliz cumple, linda!


_Querida Anto:_ **¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo! **¿Cuánto habrá pasado, un mes, más o menos? Bueno, no importa. Lo importante es que te prometí una segunda parte de mi maravilloso regalo (?) y lo prometido es deuda. Me costó horrores terminarlo, porque bueno, con toda la locura de la previa, el estudio, tener que terminar el capítulo de "James Sirius…" y la falta total de inspiración, el tiempo voló como snitch. Pero bueno, en fin, eso no es lo importante ahora. Espero que disfrutes el rejunte maravilloso de palabras que te preparé :) Y si no te gusta, bueno, no hay ticket de cambio ;)

¡Besos con sabor a chocolate babeado por Remusín Lupin! *.*

**Luli Potter. **

* * *

"_(…) Y del libro, al contacto de los dedos brotaba un canto, una voz antigua y suave que hablaba del tiempo en que el mar bañaba las costas con vapores rojos y los hombres lanzaban al combate nubes de insectos metálicos y arañas eléctricas. "_

"**Febrero de 1999: Ylla"**

Crónicas Marcianas, Ray Bradbury.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily!**

Era invierno, y una gran ola de frío azotaba por toda la región. La preciosa ciudad de Londres estaba cubierta por una densa capa de nieve blanca. En un departamento del centro de la ciudad, dos hombres dormían profundamente, cada uno en su habitación. En la de la derecha, podía observarse un escenario de total desorden, caos y calamidad. Ropa tirada, restos de envolturas y comida por el suelo, una escoba de quidditch apoyada contra la pared, las puertas del armario abiertas, hojas y papeles desparramados en el escritorio, libros tumbados de costado en la estantería, etc. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, y apenas un par de finas líneas de luz se filtraban entre las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación.

James Potter, además de roncar escandalosamente, estaba totalmente despatarrado sobre su cama: las piernas enredadas en la sábana, los brazos en una extraña posición y la boca ligeramente abierta.

**¡Bip, bip! ¡Bip, bip! ¡Bip, bip! **

El horroroso sonido del despertador muggle rompió la maravillosa armonía silenciosa del momento y arrastró cruelmente a James del quinto sueño a la tierra donde nada de eso es real.

«_Mierda_», fue el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de lanzarle una almohada con fuerza excesiva al despertador, que voló por la ventana. Un «¡crash!» y un maullido resonaron posteriormente.

James se levantó de mala gana, rascándose la cabeza. Bostezó a sus anchas y parpadeó un par de veces. Cuando pudo distinguir algo, se colocó las gafas que reposaban en su mesita de luz.

Se levantó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Ya se ducharía y pondría ropa limpia cuando hubiera llenado su hambriento estómago. Salió de la habitación mientras volvía a bostezar y entró en la cocina. Se sirvió café en una taza mientras hojeaba el Profeta de ese día. Abrió los ojos como platos y dejó caer la taza al suelo cuando algo de la portada llamó su atención.

— ¡30 de Enero! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo puede olvidarlo? —Salió corriendo hacia la habitación contigua a la suya y abrió la puerta con estrépito—. ¡Canuto, despierta! —Gritó entrando atropelladamente, abriendo las ventanas de un tirón y saltando sobre la cama de su amigo—. ¡ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LILY!

—Cómprale algo… —remoloneó Sirius tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. James lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

—No ayudas.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que ayudarte? —James le quitó la almohada y le golpeó la espalda con ella. Sirius se levantó de la cama con mala leche, y aprovechó mientras se desperezaba para golpearlo en la cabeza. James sonrió con suficiencia.

— Porque… —dijo dando vueltas por la habitación, haciéndose el interesante—, iba a pedirte que fueras mi padrino, pero como no quieres…

Sirius se detuvo en seco. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia James, con los ojos como platos. Finalmente reaccionó y gritó:

— ¡¿EMBARAZASTE A LA PELIRROJA?

— ¡NO! —se apresuró a negar James, conteniendo la risa. Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente.

— ¿Entonces qué…? —Abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Le pedirás matrimonio!

La última frase la había gritado de una forma tan acusadora y escandalizada como si su amigo fuera a pedirle alguna injuria a su novia. James volvió a reír.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¡Pero tienes diecinueve!

— Eso no importa. Yo la amo y ella me ama a mí. ¿Qué más necesitamos? —y se marchó de la habitación tarareando felizmente. Sirius siguió negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, pero sonriendo.

(* * *)

—Tranquilo, Cornamenta, tantos nervios son malos para la salud…

—Cállate —le espetó James a su amigo. Sirius enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Ambos estaban en la puerta del departamento de Lily. Impaciente, James volvió a tocar el timbre. Un irritado «_¡Ya voy!_» se escuchó desde el interior. Unos instantes después se abrió la puerta con estrépito, dejando ver a una furibunda pelirroja, que cambió inmediatamente de expresión al verlos.

— ¡James! ¡Canuto! —dijo pegando un pequeño saltito y abrazó con fuerza a los dos hombres, que también la estrujaron en el abrazo. Luego de soltarlos, los tomó del cuello de la camisa y los arrastró al interior del departamento—. ¡Qué bueno que vinieron, Remus y Mary ya están aquí…

Y en efecto, cuando entraron al pequeño salón-comedor, se encontraron con Remus Lupin y Mary McDonald, amigos de Hogwarts.

—Hola chicos. —dijeron con joviales sonrisas.

— ¡Hola, cara de bola! —contestó Sirius, y se abalanzó sobre Mary, llenándole de besos la cara.

— ¡Eh! ¿No hay para mí? —preguntó Remus con un falso puchero. Sirius lo estudió con la mirada unos minutos; y le sacó la lengua.

—Nop.

Y volvió a abrazar a chica rubia, que ruborizada no se negaba al cariño de su amigo. Remus hizo un mohín.

— ¡Lily! ¡Sirius no saluda a tus invitados, échalo! —y se volteó a mirar a la pelirroja, esperando apoyo. Pero Lily no le prestaba atención. Aprovechando el momento de distracción de sus amigos, la joven se había abalanzado sobre los labios de James, besándolo como si el mundo se acabara al día siguiente.

— ¡Eh, Lily, James! ¡No hagan sus cochinadas en público! —se quejó Sirius. Lily se separó de su novio, y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. James ni siquiera contestó. Estaba estático, embobado, y con la mirada perdida.

—Tú no tienes mucho que reclamar, Black —acusó mordazmente la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón—. Si mal no recuerdo, tú te pasabas así con cuanta cara bonita se te cruzaba en el camino…

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Creo que ya se entendió el punto —se enfurruñó. Sirius levantó la mirada, mientras Remus y Mary reían—. Eh, James ¿sigues aquí?

El moreno no contestó. Seguía estático, ido, en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición. Lily y Mary se miraron preocupadas.

Repentinamente Remus sufrió un ataque de risa. Esto hizo una especie de reacción en James, porque salió de su trance, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No te rías, Lunático.

—Es que tú… y Lily… estúpido… enamorado… —decía entre risas. Si las miradas matasen, James estaría en Azkaban. Tomó aire y dijo: —No puedo creer que después de tres años, sigas quedándote como un idiota cada vez que Lily te besa. —Allí todos entendieron y estallaron en risas. James estaba más rojo que un tomate—. ¿No te acostumbras?

James se revolvió el cabello.

—Sí, pero cuando lo hace por sorpresa… —se encogió de hombros.

—Que patético —declaró Sirius, y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mira quién habla, chucho. El que persigue su cola y corre detrás de los palos que le arrojan.

Sirius no contestó, aún le quedaba dignidad. Los demás reían a carcajada suelta, mientras Lily sonreía con suficiencia.

Pasaron dos horas más así, charlando riendo, hasta que trajeron la torta. Cantaron lo más felices; Lily sopló las velitas… y Sirius tuvo la brillante idea de estamparle la cara contra el pastel.

Minuto de silencio, por favor, en honor al merengue caído en el cumplimiento del deber.

Ah, y también mis condolencias por Canuto, a quien la furiosa pelirroja estuvo persiguiendo lanzándole maldiciones durante un cuarto de hora.

Finalmente los invitados se fueron retirando. Sólo quedaba James, que tras intercambiar una mirada cómplice que Sirius, lo habían dejado solo con su novia. Lily terminó de fregar los platos en la cocina y volvió al salón. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado, en el sillón de dos plazas. Le tomó una mano y James levantó la vista. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

— Oye Lily… —dijo el moreno con evidente nerviosismo. Lily asintió—. Yo, bueno… quería preguntarte… o decirte… no sé, yo… —se sacudió el cabello con la mano, y Lily le apretó la otra para infundirle valor.

—Vamos, dime.

El joven se dedicó un par de minutos a contemplarla. Le acarició el largo y rojo cabello, suave y limpio; se perdió en sus obres verdes brillantes, como las esmeraldas. Sonrió internamente, tenía la gran esperanza de que ella aceptaría. Después de todo, el verde era el color de la esperanza.

— Yo… —la miró una vez más y flaqueó—. Te amo.

Lily sonrió y lo besó. James la sujetó por la cintura, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ella le agarró la camisa con una mano y acarició su cuello con la otra. James disfrutó de aquel beso incluso más que el que le había dado unas horas atrás, casi tanto como su primer beso.

Lily se separó de él unos milímetros, rompiendo el beso.

—Cásate conmigo —pidió James tomando su rostro con ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, James bajó la mirada—. Tú… no quieres…

—No… No, James… Te amo, pero… tenemos apenas diecinueve… somos demasiado jóvenes…—James estaba cabizbajo, y Lily puso una mano en su hombro con ternura—. Y tú lo sabes, estos son tiempos oscuros, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para el matrimonio…

— ¡Exacto! ¿No has pensado… que el final está cerca? ¡¿Que esta podría ser la última vez, el último segundo en el que me verás? Yo… puedo morir, o…

Se interrumpió repentinamente cuando Lily lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

— ¡Claro que lo pensé, por supuesto que lo pensé! Y yo… —lo abrazó con mucha más fuerza, y suspiró antes de continuar— por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo… —soltó un sollozo y James le acarició la espalda con torpeza—. Disculpa, soy una llorona…

—No Lily, no te preocupes por eso… Todo estará bien. Nos casaremos, seremos una familia feliz… Tendremos un hermoso y pequeño bebé… —Se separó un momento, y la miró a los ojos. Lily lo contemplaba con rastros de lágrimas aún en sus mejillas, y James sonrió con ternura antes de volver estrecharla entre sus brazos. —Yo te prometo Lily, que nadie, ¿me oyes bien?, nadie nos podrá separar jamás.

* * *

**P.D: **El epígrafe no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero mientras leía esa parte del libro, no pude evitar acordarme de tus sueños flasheros, esos que me contás en el cole cada mañana :)

Ahora sí, **dejame un comentario**, y tal vez persuada a los nargles para que no te secuestren y te dejen en Madagascar.

* * *

**Nota de Autora para el público general:**¿Qué les pareció esta historia? A pesar de tener un destinatario especial, es apta para todo público ;)

Bueno, creo que le estoy agarrando un buen gustito a la pareja. Sí, no sé, últimamente se me da por escribir James&Lily. Estoy trabajando en otros dos one-shots, tal vez algún día queden presentables y los suba a esta maravillosa página.

Jajaja, en serio, creo que me esforcé bastante para esta producción, me merezco un comentario, ¿no? *.*

Gracias, de todos modos :)

Un besote,

**Luli Potter.**


End file.
